Furui Kurai, Atarashii Akarui
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: While working in her lab late one night, Mirai Bulma discovers a hidden diary about her father. With a newly found secret exposed will Bulma be able to stop what he created in his life? Or will the Future and past universe be in danger once more? REVIEW!
1. A Not So Happy Discovery

I didn't give myself much of a break huh? Oh well I just couldn't help myself and had to write this. By the way if you don't know what Fiurui Kurai, Atarashii Akarui means, its Japanese for Old Dark New Light. I thought it was very reasonable title for this story.  
  
And I wanted the title to be cool looking anyways. I think I might go back and name all my stories in Japanese. Or maybe not. O____O  
  
This take place probably five years after the Buu saga, I'm not too good with ages so I guess Bura will be two and Pan will be one? Well I dunno, sorry if I get it wrong.  
  
And of course the thing we all love to write the disclaimer! I own nothing! Its all property of the wonderfully creative Akira Toriyama! Yet if I did own it I would be out making another saga to DB, DBZ, and DBGT. Darn it. :P  
  
As always enjoy!  
~*~  
  
As if the boring Saturday couldn't have gotten any worse, Bulma Briefs decided to give up on her computer program. It wasn't like she needed to hurry up with it; she had all the time in the world. Signing she reached over and turned off her laptop then got up from her seat and stretched. Glancing to the clock Bulma noticed it was one in the morning.  
  
"Bulma old girl, you need to give up this work and relax." She said to herself. After leaving the lab, and walking down the many hallways, she ended up in the kitchen. Being thirsty she headed over to the fridge to get something. The grape fruit juice in the looked rather tempting right about now she thought. Trunks walked in behind her as she was getting a glass down and took a seat at the table.  
  
"Mother why are you up so late?" He questioned curiously. Trunks had gotten much older over the years, ten years older to be truthful, but he still looked like that teenager Bulma had sent to the past so long ago. His lavender hair was still in the shape of a bowl even after she tried to cut it, and he wouldn't let her.  
  
"You know Trunks," she started "I was wondering that myself." Bulma finished off her juice then headed towards the stairs. "Going to bed soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Alright then, night sweet heart."   
  
"Night."  
  
Trunks watched his mother go upstairs with a smile on his face. Ever since he had defeated the androids and Cell his mother had been working away in her lab. He figured she was working on some solution for a just in case situation. He gave a wide yawn and stood up. He could barely keep his eyes open so decided it was time for bed. Trunks was planning on training in the gravity room but his body wouldn't let him.  
  
So he left the kitchen turning off the overhead light.  
~*~  
The next morning was another dull one. Bulma got out of bed after the sun had only been up a few minutes. She got dressed in her normal baggie green pants and light orange sweat jacket. It wouldn't have one any fashion contest but it was darn comfortable. Since her room was only three up from Trunks, she peeked in while walking by. He wasn't there which didn't surprise her at all. Sometimes that boy made her want to just burst out laughing. He was so much like his father it was unreal.  
  
Maybe the personality was a bit different but their habits was nearly alike. Trunks had taken over the gravity room Dr. Briefs had built for Vegeta a long time ago, before he...  
  
Bulma didn't want to think about it.  
  
Making her way into the kitchen she pulled down the frying pan and some eggs. Turning the stove on to a safe medium Bulma cracked the eggs and poured them into the bowl. Then put some bread in the toaster for the toast. Eggs and toast were good enough for that morning, she thought. They didn't have sausage or beacon anymore since Trunks devoured it all. Thinking of that subject Bulma rubbed the side of her head.  
  
"Guess I have to go grocery shopping today." She said, and at the same time pressing the intercom. "Trunks breakfast is ready."  
  
The low humming in the background turned off telling Bulma, Trunks had shut off the gravity. A moment later he entered the kitchen a wet towel around his neck. He took the same seat as last night across from his mother.  
  
"Have you been training all morning again Trunks?" Bulma asked putting food in front of him. Trunks frowned at the small amount but said nothing about it.  
  
"Were you in your lab all night mom?" He questioned looking at Bulma and grinned. Bulma laughed and shook her head.  
  
"So were even honey. Could you do me a favor today Trunks?"  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Go to the grocery store?"  
  
There was a pause and Trunks stopped eating. He looked at his food trying to find an excuse to why he couldn't go. Bulma knew he'd do this but thought it funny to ask anyway. Last time he went to the store for her, some old lady nearly beat him to death after she asked him if he liked pruned plums and Trunks said, "Not really." Ever since then he didn't like that store, especially if someone would go crazy like that again.  
  
"Uh, Sure I...guess." He answered frowning.  
  
"You don't have to Trunks. I know you hate it son, so I'll do it." Bulma laughed. Trunks looked up at her blushing slightly and smiled.  
~*~  
  
Later on after breakfast Bulma ended up in her lab again. The grocery store could wait until later. This new program was really something. She hadn't had so much fun with designing something so complex in a while it gave her entertainment.   
  
She pulled out a disk from the shelf above her desk and put it in the slot on the side of the laptop. The portable computer made a buzzing noise and opened back up. She took out the disk and put it back into its holder.  
  
"That should do it for folder V5. Now onto V6!" Reaching over to grab another disk her arm bumped the box off the shelf causing it to fall to the floor. Bulma nearly fell out of her chair trying to avoid the box. She bent over and started picking up the contents, placing them back into the brown paper box. Once she was done she placed it carefully back on the shelf.  
  
A small statue of a beaker blocked where the box was supposed to go so Bulma reached back to move it out of the way. Her hand brushed against the wall causing a small piece to break off and fall back. She put the box back on her desk wondering why the wall fell apart so easily.  
  
She slid her hand into the hole to see if anything was there. A little bit of dust flew out into her face as her hand patted down the area. She gave a cough and at the same time her hand landed on a small oval shaped item. With her eyes watering Bulma pulled the small item out of the hole.  
  
She arched a brow at her discovery.  
  
It was a capsule.  
  
Blinking the dust out of her eyes, Bulma pressed the top then tossed it to the side. It made a light popping noise and a metal box appeared on the floor. Bulma feel to her knees sitting beside it. She knocked it a few times to see what would happen and nothing did. There didn't seem to be a lock or anything on the box, which made it even more confusing.  
  
Bulma got up walking to the other side of the room and opened a cabinet. A gray pouch was lying on the second shelf next to a pack or razors and some test tubes. She pulled put the gray pouch then scurried back over to the metal box. Peering out the door behind her, Bulma made sure Trunks was nowhere to be seen.  
  
This was something she'd show him later.  
  
Opening the pouch the blue haired genius pulled out her tools. A tiny silver hammer, some picks and a long blue crowbar. She moved the box around in her hands searching for some type of opening. An almost invisible crack sat by the corner her right hand was holding. Wiggling her head, Bulma let her glasses slip to her nose tip moving closer in to get a better look.  
  
"Well that's interesting." she said thoughtfully. "Now if I could just fit the tip of one of these picks in it," she grabbed the small object then shoved it into the crack pulling back on it. "Ah ha! That should do it!" Pulling back harder Bulma watched as the crack began to open.  
  
Smiling she gave it the last pull and it fell onto the floor with a clatter. Peeking out the door once more she made sure Trunks hadn't heard. The contents spilled onto the floor including a brown tattered looking book, some papers and another box.  
  
Bulma picked up the book flipping threw the pages. When she looked at the cover a sudden surprise engulfed her body.  
  
This was her father's journal.  
  
"But dad never had a journal. If he did why was it back there?" Shrugging her questions off she opened it again. Starting at page one she began to read his entries one by one, page after page. Most of it was about things he mixed together, or something new he invented, it even had his thoughts of his and Mrs. Brief's wedding day.  
  
The journal was very old by the dates on the pages, the first started at seven twenty A.D. Her fingers glided threw the next few pages skipping dates and years until a certain one caught her attention. Seven fifty A.D. May eighth was highlighted in red for some reason. Her father had written a lot on that day filling up two pages.  
  
Deciding the floor was getting uncomfortable; Bulma stood up with the book and headed towards her bedroom. A nice hot bath was sounding good, plus she would relax and read her Dads thoughts at the same time. Placing the book on the side of the tub she turned on the warm water adding loads of bath comforts, like oils, bubbles, and so on.  
  
Moving down to nothing but her birthday suit Bulma slipped into the tub reaching for the journal. She leaned back on the tub and began reading...  
" 'I've done the impossible journal. I made a deal with the RR army itself, I feel terrible. It was a mistake on my part, but what was I supposed to do when they threatened me? I couldn't tell my wife or Bulma, I feel they'd disown me for such a thing. Especially knowing one of Bulma closest friends in the army biggest enemy and threat now. I just don't know what to do anymore...' "  
  
~  
  
Bulma stopped reading.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"What in the world?" She said slowly.  
  
Her father was apart of that dreadful army? She flipped to the next page and began to read again. This time the dates had changed going further into the future.   
  
~  
  
" ' Its May12th, 750. As if a miracle had occurred Burma's young friend destroyed the RR army. I couldn't be any happier right now, mostly thankful to that little boy. But I'm not out of it yet journal; one of them survived that damned crazed scientist Dr. Gero. I truly think he is obsessing over building these new artificial humans since Cyborg 8 was a flop. He's promised me they were being built for a good reason, and he was no longer with the army. He wants to know if I want to join him.  
  
'Do I believe him? Not really, but you never know, people change. Going against my better judgment I'm going to help him as he asked me too, of course I still think he's a bit crazy...' "  
  
~  
  
Bulma stopped reading looking out the window hidden behind the blue flowered curtains. What she was reading now made no sense. All of a sudden he's scared of the army then after Gokou defeated it Mr. Briefs join up with the mad doctor? Why did the RR army what her father anyway, Bulma wondered.  
  
In the diary it didn't sound like they had a long relationship, it was only a page long. The next page was labeled 'Week Two.' This must have meant the second week of working with Gero.  
  
~  
  
" 'A black cat followed me to Geros lab this morning. It turned out to be just a kitten; I kept him after we grew a certain fondness for each other. I think I'll name him Scratch. As always Gero was working at his desk when I arrived. Drawing plans out for artificial humans 17 and 18. Another scientist was there also. Which I thought was weird, but I suppose he was just a friend. The rest of my day went normal when I came home the wife loved the kitten...' "  
  
~  
  
Bulma skipped the rest of that page when he was talking about the cat. Then he told about what was for dinner and the last experiment of the night he formed in his lab. She landed on a couple pages later in the book when it had turned strange again. Her skin had became wrinkled so she got out of the bath, got dressed, then rested on her kind size bed. The next chapter on the diary started three weeks later.  
  
~  
  
Week Five.  
  
" 'The strangest thing happened today my little book. I was in the lab with Gero and went for supplies in the basement when he stopped me. He told me I didn't need to go down there, that was when I heard some moving around and what sounded like moan. I asked him why not and he just said "No." I was greatly perplexed as why yet ignored it.  
  
'No big deal it wasn't an important experiment anyhow. The plans for the day were drawing up cyborgs one threw twelve. Thirteen threw twenty one are being made as I write this. They probably won't be done in his lifetime Dr. Gero tells me, and that the computer will take care of the rest..." A small sketch was drawn in the corner of the book, a picture of the main computer.  
  
Week Ten.  
  
" 'Now I'm starting to think Dr. Gero is a crazy old fool. I found out why he didn't want me in the basement, after watching the evening news. So simple I should have noticed. Two punk twins are missing from their home in the five thirty district. A girl probably no older then eighteen, with blonde hair, and a boy with black. Today in the lab I found a couple strands of black hair on the Raytron. I don't think my friend would have kidnapped those two kids, but it's all so weird. Like I said before Journal, I don't know if Gero is trust worthy. ' "  
  
~  
  
"Then why the hell did you keep working for him dad?!" Bulma yelled angrily. All the bubbled in the tub had melted away. So now the water was cloudy. Bulma placed the book back onto the side of the tub and got out. She got dressed then laid across her bed with the book.  
  
Dr. Briefs ended there and didn't write anymore in the book for the next couple of years. Bulma figured he must have been really busy working on the artificial humans. She didn't know why she was having mixed feelings about this. She never thought her father would sink to a level of even looking at Dr. Gero. She always thought her father showed no respect for him or his work, and never thought he had even met him.  
  
Life was weird sometimes, when you thought you knew someone so close to you, they turned out to be traitors. Who knew?  
  
The entries of the book didn't last much longer. Once they picked up again it was already seven sixty-one A.D. October twelfth.  
  
" 'Journal I apologize for not writing in you for the longest time, but I have been very busy. These past years have really been taking a lot out of me. My own creations Androids one threw twelve are going fine. Unlike Geros cyborgs mine are made up a special type of metal I discovered on Earth sometime ago. I suppose it came from space somewhere, because its not in any log books.  
  
'Now I'm thinking about moving my androids to CC. to work on them more. I'm building them with the good intentions, to help save Earth if needed. For some reason I can't explain Gero is starting obsess over Son. He wants to know everything I know about the boy, and I'm not sure why. When I ask him he doesn't respond just grunts and shakes his head. Ah well, I'm pretty sure its nothing. Also I might as well write down his new labs address.  
  
Three fifty district,  
  
under the old Gold mine. ' "  
  
~  
  
Bulma blinked. New lab? Could he have been talking about the one next to North city? In the mountains? But there wasn't an old gold mine there that she could remember, and she knew about everything on the Earth. At least the national things, like museums, parks, and so on. She glanced at the clock brushing a blue strand out of her face.  
  
Two forty nine in the afternoon.  
  
"Ugh..." she signed. "I have done nothing all day except read this stupid little--"  
  
"Hey mom?"  
  
Bulma turned around on the bed. Trunks stood in the doorframe sweat falling from his forehead the same towel from that morning rapped around his neck.  
  
"Yeah honey?" Bulma answered sweetly. She put the book down in front of her.  
  
"Uh, what are you doing? You haven't been in your lab all day. I thought you were going grocery shopping..."  
  
Grocery shopping! Bulma had forgotten all about that!  
  
"Sorry Trunks, I just got caught up in this book, and well you know how that goes." She forced a smile on her aging face.  
  
"Oh alright. Then I am going to take a shower now..." Trunks backed up out of the door walking down the hallway to his room.  
  
"There might not be any hot water left!" she shouted. But Bulma heard his door shut then picked up the book again figuring he didn't hear her. The grocery store could wait, and she doubted Trunks would starve. Flipping past the page she was last on, she stopped at the last page of the book.  
  
" 'Seven sixty seven, May 12. This will be my last entry. I left Geros lab two years ago after we had an argument and I found about 17 and 18, and his intentions. Turns out he was lying the whole time to me. He worked on the RR army's behalf the entire time, now he wanted revenge on Son for beating them.  
  
How could I have been such a fool? I helped create those demons! Or at least gave my opinion. They were the two kids that had gone missing. I never reported Gero to the police because I figured they wouldn't believe. But I figured justice was served when they killed Gero. Now our world is turning into hell on Earth. I thought I might be able to get rid of them, but he had all the plans in the lab that 17 and 18 destroyed.  
  
'Our only hope rested in Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and the others. 17 and 18 got rid of them easy, at least Gohan got away. Son isn't here anymore because of the illness, and I think our problems began when he died. Because I'm sure he would have defeated him. As I said before I'm a fool for trusting in that sadistic genius. And I blame myself for our world now... 794 June 8th, will be the end of it.' "  
So that was the end of his writings. Bulma put together the dates a figured he died three years later. All of this made her want answers, answers she couldn't possibly get until it was her time to go and she met up with her father again.  
  
"Wait a minute seven ninety four? June eighth? That's not in the past that's this year. June eighth is two days from now... But whats that supposed to mean?" Bulma thought for a minute rubbing her chin. Then as quick as her superior mind was she put two and two together.  
  
"Oh my god...no..." She mouthed. "No, that can't happen!" Jumping up from the bed she ran out the door pocketing the journal. At the same time Trunks walked out of his room causing the two to run into each other. Trunks caught his mother easily before she hit the ground.  
  
"Hey whats up mom?" he asked. "Where are you headed?" Bulma starred at him deeply seeing the peacefulness behind the once stained blue eyes. She wasn't going to put her Trunks threw that again, no one needed to live like that and Trunks deserved more.  
  
"I-I'm going, uh, grocery shopping Trunks." She said with a smile. Although it was rather fake looking Trunks bought it letting her go. On her way down the stairs and out the door Bulma grabbed her sweat jacket, which was hanging on the back on the kitchen chair. The fasted way of transportation would be the jet plane. After throwing out the capsule the plane appeared and she got inside. Not wasting time she took to the sky.  
  
Bulma wasn't going to the Grocery store.  
~*~  
  
If the story is a bit messy I apologize because it's the stupid Word program. If you know how to correct it can you E-mail me or something? Anyways since the first chapter was 12 PAGES LONG you need to review!  
  
The small lavender colored box to the left, see it? Now click it! 


	2. Gohan's special day!

Yay chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
Now Enjoy!  
*******  
"VEGETA! TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled as she made her way down the bread isle. Is seemed that every time she decided to go grocery shopping those two ditched her! Well now they had ditched her and Bura! Oh, and she didn't care about how many eyes were watching her as she made her way to the next isle to get more stuff for Gohan's Becoming a Professor party, and shouting at the top of her lungs the names of her husband and son. They would pay for this although Bulma hadn't figured out just how yet. Bura giggled at her mother, kicking her feet, which dangled out of the kiddy seat of the cart.  
  
"Papa! Wunks!" The blue haired girl yelled out.  
  
"That's right Bura, your Papa and brother are going to be in big trouble when I find them." Bulma smiled down at her daughter, and Bura followed that with giggles. "Wunks! Wunks!" The small girl yelled.  
  
"Wunks!" Bulma said happily and placed a pack of seasoning into the cart. Chichi had asked her to pick up some things for Gohan's party last night on the phone. So now Bulma was off to get the last of the items, ten turkeys! Which completed her other side dishes of potatoes, noodles (Which if forgotten could mean disaster.) and of course rice. Bulma was also going to get the fish, but Chichi said no since Goten and Gokou insisted on getting it 'fresh.'  
  
Pushing her way down the crowded isle of mothers and loud annoying kids, Bulma entered the frozen food part. She looked over the cooler at the turkeys. Not a bad selection, and they were all looking good too! So she reached into the cooler one by one and got all ten turkeys.  
  
"What do you think sweetie? Is that enough?"  
  
"Nuf!" Bura said poking a turkey behind her. "Nuf. Nuf. Nuf."  
  
"Okay great." Bulma marched out of the isle with her ten turkeys piled up in the cart. She headed towards the least crowded line and stood. Scanning the magazine rack once or twice Bulma picked up 'Science weekly.' Leaning the book on the handle of the cart her and Bura looked at it. When something that was brightly colored or something Bura recognized from her mothers lab she'd point and bang on it.  
  
Bulma flipped the page in the book and began reading again when someone hit the back of her heels with the cart rather lightly. She turned around and was about to start yelling when instead she smiled.  
  
"Hi Bulma." Videl said grinning.  
  
"Hello Videl. I was just getting ready to yell at the person who bumped me."  
  
"Yeah I saw that. Here buying things for Gohan's party?"  
  
"I really don't know why else I'd have ten turkeys in the cart." Bulma answered and grinned at her. Both women started laughing and so did their kids. Pan was in Videl's cart sticking her pudgy arms out trying to grab things off the self. She took a pack of pens off the shelf, then grabbed a bottle traveling shampoo that was standing in the holders between the check out lines.  
  
"No, no Pan-Chan." Videl said. "Were not here for that today." She stuck her face into Pans and touched noses. The small grill started giggling flailing her arms about happily. Videl smiled then looked back up to Bulma while pushing her cart up more. Bulma loaded her items onto the checkout counter not paying any attention to the clerk who was just starring at the turkeys.  
  
"Chichi's in real stress right now," Videl started. "She sent me out to get some more things, I'm glad of it too. I surely didn't want to be in that house when Gokou and Goten returned." Videl took three packages of spices and five more turkeys out of the cart placing them behind Bulmas other ten, but now there were only five.  
  
"Oh? Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because they have been gone for eight hours, and Gohan's party starts at three, its two o' clock now."  
  
Bulma started laughing, did these things always have to happen when they all had a get together? It was like every time friends would come over either someone or something, for that matter, would attack the Earth, or everyone was late with Gokou disappearing all the time, and now Goten was gone too!  
  
Bulma pushed the cart forward while she gave Bura the lollipop she bought her. The blue haired child sucked happily on her strawberry flavored treat kicking her legs out. Seeing they were about to leave Bura waved at Pan who waved back.  
  
"Buh bai Pan-Chan!" Bura called. Bulma and Videl exchanged goodbyes and the mother and daughter left the store. They stood on the sidewalk next to the door waiting. There would be no way in the deepest parts of hell she was going to lug all those turkeys and groceries home, that would be a three block walk! So ten minutes passed and still no one arrived to take her and Bura home. Tapping her foot to keep from going off like a volcano Bulma leaned on the stone made building.  
  
She could feel the steam rising to her head looking for a place to pop out of.  
  
"Mama?" Bura voice said bringing Bulma back to a normal motherly state.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" Her tone was a bit harsh but Bura ignore it knowing it was for her Papa and brother.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Fine. Damn it Vegeta!" She said to no one in particular. Still cursing under her husband under her breath Bulma pushed the basket with Bura and ten turkeys threw the parking lot out onto the sidewalk of the main road. If someone was going to stop her from taking the basket with her, they only be standing for seconds. Only three blocks, she could cover that in no time. That wasn't the point, the point was her husband was suppose to pick her up and take her home while Trunks carried all the bags.  
  
Did it happen that way? NO. Bulma was so frustrated now she felt like she was about to go Super Saiyan or something in that matter. Maybe Super Human, she didn't know. But what she did know whatever she became or did would be bad for the Prince, and she'd make sure of that! They crossed the street once more when the walking light turned green. People starred at her with Bura in the cart and even someone offered to give them money.  
  
"WERE NOT HOMELESS!" Bulma shouted her face as red as a berry. The person ran off never looking back. She didn't know how long Bura had been crying or even how long the man in the trench coat had been following her, but Bulma wasn't in the mood to deal with either. Finally they crossed the next street, signing Bulma calmed down a little.  
  
Only a block to go, she thought.  
  
They stopped once more at the walking light, which was red. This time they stood there alone waiting for the light to change. Bura had stopped crying and was sniffling instead. Then someone poked Bulma on her shoulder. The middle aged woman turned around only to see the man with the trench coat standing right there.  
  
"What?" Bulma said angrily.  
  
"Look at THIS!" The man shouted and flung open his trench coat Both Bura and Bulma screamed while Bulma covered Bura's eyes.  
  
***  
  
Videl and Pan got back to Chichi's house in no time with the capsule jet. Videl didn't have that many bags since she placed the turkeys into a capsule box. So she carried Pan with the bag into the house so no further trips to the jet would be made. After setting a sleeping Pan on the couch Videl entered the kitchen where Chichi was hurrying all over the place. From the stove to the sink, then back to the refrigerator, and to the stove again.  
  
"Whoa, slow down, I'll help you now." Videl said setting the bag down. Chichi looked up at her a sign of relief on her face, then went straight to angry/annoyed. The house was quiet so Videl guessed Gokou and Goten had not returned yet.  
  
"Nine hours almost, NINE hours Videl. The party starts in thirty minutes and we still don't have the fish let alone them! Ohh, I know what they are up to, There out back by the lake sparring I bet. Totally blowing off Gohan's party." She grabbed a dishrag and started cleaning the pot she just dirtied. Videl nodded her head agreeing with Chichi. She wasn't going to answer afraid she might say the wrong thing, the raven-haired woman was already mad enough.  
  
Videl tossed out the capsule, seconds later the box with the turkeys appeared. She started to unload them setting each one onto the table.  
  
"Bulma said she'd be here soon. I think Vegeta and Trunks left her at the grocery store with Bura." Videl said. Of course not knowing how it worked she didn't pick up on what she said. Chichi however, did.  
  
"So Vegeta and Trunks are missing also huh?" Chichi said shortly. "Figures." She slammed the pot down after she was done drying it making Videl jump.  
***  
  
Under the big oak tree sitting next to the big lake in the shade a father/son pair lay. Not a care in the world, not think about anything else except for the nice day. A fish longer then the bush next to them lay there also, ready to be taken home and eaten. To be able to tell the father and son apart would be impossible if not for their height. Right now that didn't matter though since they were both fast asleep.  
  
Unknown to them and the fish two people had just landed across from their sleeping forms. Yet another father and son pair made their way up to the others. The lavender haired boy sat down next to his best friend and grinned.  
  
"Goten dinners ready!" He shouted. Like always Goten sat straight up eyes wide looking around.  
  
"Wha-What? Trunks? Food? Huh?" He blinked blankly looking confused.  
  
"I think you forgot about something Goten." Trunks said pointing at his watch his grandpa had made him. It was really neat, since it showed where every place on the planet was, with the district and number. Goten scratched the back of his head still trying to wake up. What was he late for?  
  
"OH! OH NO!" Goten shouted. He then reached over and pushed his father until he woke up. "DAD! DAD GET UP!" he shouted into Gokou's ear.  
  
Hearing the panic in his sons voice Gokou sat straight up. His eyes weren't use to the sun yet so when he opened them it was quite bright, and he could only make out the three figures in front of him by their out lining.  
  
"Goten what's---wrong?" He asked sleepily while yawning.  
  
"Gohan's party!"  
  
Gokou looked at the sky then back to his son and shrugged. "It doesn't start yet." He said simply. Then figured it would be best to stand up now, doubting sleep would be achieved again anytime soon.  
  
"Oh, Hi Vegeta, Hi Trunks." Gokou greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Gokou." Trunks said then grinned and turned back to Goten. "Ha, fooled you," he pointed to his watch. "Its still only one forty five." Trunks started laughing and Goten just glared at him.  
  
"Funny." The spiky haired boy said sarcastically. There was a brief silence between the group then Vegeta turned his attention to the Earth raised Saiyan.  
  
"Care for a spar Kakkarott?" He asked smirking.  
  
"Sure, why not. We have about an hour until he have to get home anyway."  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other and grinned. They jumped out next to the lakeshore getting into fighting stances. A quick spar wouldn't hurt anything, well maybe the ground and some trees, but other then that it would be all right. So for the rest of the afternoon they fought, getting dirty, getting a bit bloody, and their clothes getting fringed since it wasn't a real fight. None of them even went super to prevent it from becoming a real fight.  
  
That's how there afternoon went, totally forgetting about time, and totally forgetting about a certain party they were all suppose to attend. Or in Vegeta and Trunks case a certain wife/mother they were supposed to be picking up.  
***  
  
Bulma bought three watches from the man who opened his trench coat for her to see the watches. He wouldn't leave her alone until she bought some so she snagged three. The man ran off closing his trench coat waiting fro the next victim to be picked out. Bura was back to crying again as they entered the Capsule corp. building with the cart. Bulma pushed it all the way to the kitchen then took out her capsule box. She opened it and placed the turkeys and bags into the box neatly.  
  
After taking Bura out of the cart her mother sat her on the table then went to the fridge and got some food. Bulma glanced at the clock in the kitchen and signed. It was three o' clock.  
  
"Well Chichi is just going to have to understand. Something that is impossible for that woman to do." Bulma instead of food pulled out a bottle of chocolate milk and gave it to Bura who took it happily.  
  
"That should hold you over until dinner honey."  
  
"Okay Mama." Bura said squeezing the dark milk into her mouth. Bulma closed the capsule box and packed it away in her pants pocket. She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the pack of capsules on top, but only taking one from the pack. The two seater jet plane would be the fastest right now. Picking up Bura with the chocolate milk Bulma left the building entering the front yard. She opened the capsule, Causing Bura to clap when the plane appeared, and jumped inside.  
  
"Ready?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Bura said.  
  
And with that they took off into the blue sky heading for the party.  
  
***  
  
There was another loud noise of Saiyan colliding with Ground creating a small creator. Rubbing the back of his head fearsly Gokou looked into he sky and saw Vegeta looking down at him smirking victoriously. Gokou floated back into the air lining up with the Prince once more.  
  
"That makes four times today you've eaten the ground because of me." Vegeta said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, I can count." Gokou said sarcastically.  
  
"It's a bit strange isn't it? I don't think your even trying today Kakkarott. Your mind is somewhere else."  
  
Gokou scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I keep think I've forgotten something, but I dunno what that something is." He said honestly. They both looked at the boys match just in time to see Trunks being knocked out of the sky and Goten start dancing.  
  
"Yahoo!" he shouted. "And Goten knocks Trunks out of the ring with an amazing slam from the back approach!" The boy started laughing while grinning down at Trunks who glared at him.  
  
"Lucky shot." Trunks said. He looked down at his watch and nearly fell over. His eyes went wide and his face went a really light shade of white.  
  
"Oh no." he said slowly. "Hey guys, its three thirty."  
  
At that same time Gokou remember what he had forgotten. "Oh boy, Gohan's party. Heh, guess we forgot. Chichi's gonna kill me." In a way he felt bad for forgetting, but he also thought that it wasn't his fault he forgot. But try telling Chichi that. So he sucked it up and floated to the ground.  
  
"We'll use instant transmission." Gokou said. "It is the fastest."  
  
"I'm scared to go home." Goten said. He could picture the last time he was late and how his mother did nothing but yell at him, giving him lecture after lecture. He signed and grabbed onto his fathers arm waiting to leave. Trunks grabbed onto Gotens arm and Vegeta placed his hand on Trunks shoulder. Gokou placed two fingers to his head and they were gone.  
  
Leaving the fish behind.  
  
***  
  
Steam rolled off the bottom of the jet plane as Bulma landed in the Sons front yard. She hopped out of the car caring Bura then went to the side and pressed the small rectangular button. The jet went back into its capsule and Bulma walked straight into the house. She wasn't surprised when she saw that Vegeta and Trunks weren't there. neither were Gokou and Goten for that matter.  
  
"Figures." She said to herself. Everyone else was there though, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Mr. Satan, Buu, Bee, (Chichi didn't look to happy to have a dog in her house) Piccolo and Dende, and of course Videl and Pan. Yamcha and Pura hadn't come, but oh well. He and Vegeta didn't get along that well anyway. After making her way threw the crowded family room, and passing Bura off to Marron who wanted to play with her, Bulma entered the kitchen.  
  
She took out her capsule then tossed it while it opened. The white box appeared and she opened it, taking out all the turkeys, setting them next to Videls.  
  
"Uh, Chichi haw are you going to cook all of these at once?" Bulma asked seeing it impossible to cook them one at a time. "Gohan should be home from work soon. Four right?"  
  
"Yes Four. Mr. Satan was nice enough to bring over one of those Super size cooking ovens." Chichi walked over to the pantry and got some paper plates and chip sticks out. She placed them the island in the middle of the kitchen, along with glasses. She walked back over to the counter next to the fridge and picked up the pitcher of ice tea, turned and headed towards the family room when four people suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
Chichi and Bulma screamed both nearly having a heart attack and Chichi dropped the pitcher of ice tea. Luckily Goten was fast enough to catch it before it hit the ground and broke. Some of the tea fell out creating a puddle on the rug and kitchen floor.  
  
"Sorry mom, I tried to save it." Goten said. He hung his head in a manner of, "I know I'm going to get yelled at so please do it quickly" mode.  
  
Chichi signed rubbing her temples. She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream at them, but she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes and pointed at the stairs. "Get cleaned up." Was all she said. Feeling like they got a break for some unknown reason, Gokou and Goten scurried up the stairs quickly.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta were a different story.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRESSED I WAS WHEN I HAD TO WALK HOME WITH BURA AND TEN TURKEYS AND THE SHOPPING CART?! Some lady even asked ME if I needed MONEY! Do you know how that made me look?! Not only that but Bura cried half the way wondering where her PAPA was! Them some WEIRDO followed us, tapped me on the shoulder and opened his trench coat! OPENED IT VEGETA! THANK GOD IT WAS NOTHING BUT WATCHES UNDER THERE!" Bulma screamed so loudly the whole house nearly shook. Trunks tried to cover his ears but it didn't help, everyone looked into the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta stood there like a victim praying her shouts would end soon. It was really making his head start to hurt. Thinking she was done he looked up just in time to see Bulma grab Chichi's frying pan from the sink and slam it on top of his head.  
  
"OW! What in the hell woman?!" Vegeta shouted. "For being such a weak human that ACTUALLY hurt!" Angry, and with smoke coming out of his ears Vegeta stormed out of the house and onto the front porch where he leaned on the house in the darkest part. Bulma tossed the pan to Trunks who flinched but caught the pan before it made a 'clunk' noise.  
  
"And you mister are grounded for two weeks with out allowance for five weeks!" Bulma continued. Trunks looked like he was going to die or someone shot him with a point blank ki attack.  
  
"B-But it was dads idea!"  
  
"I don't care." Her tone was firm and Trunks knew not to argue with it. He hung his head and walked away into the family room, and sat next to Krillin. Krillin leaned over his hand beside his mouth and said in a hushed whisper, "Hey Trunks don't worry about it, you know how you mother is."  
  
BAM.  
  
"Ow! Bulma!" Krillin rubbed the back of his head and turned around. Bulma was standing there looking like the she-devil once again. She still had the frying pan in her hand.  
  
"How am I Krillin?" Bulma questioned glaring at him.  
  
"Uh, never mind." He hung his head like a child who had just been yelled at. Looking up at Eighteen for help she only shot him the same glare Bulma did. 'Must be a woman thing.' He thought and signed. He looked across the room to Piccolo who was talking to Dende about something in their own language he decided not to break up their chat. Mr. Satan was sitting on his other side talking to Videl and Buu was sitting in the middle of the floor-petting Bee.  
  
A conversation with Mr. Satan didn't sound like it could get anywhere, so Krillin turned away from him and Videl. His wristwatch read three forty seven, which meant Gohan, would be home soon!  
  
"Hey everyone!" Krillin shouted. "Gohan should be here soon!"  
  
"Oh hey that's right!" Dende said.  
  
"So what are we suppose to hide or something?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Well yeah I think." Krillin answered. He stood up and smiled. "So come on everyone. He'll be here any minute!"  
  
So everyone in the room took their places either behind the couch, in the living room, with their head out enough to see when he comes threw the door, or behind the other chair. Bulma and Chichi put the food cooking on hold in the kitchen to come out and join in the Surprise part. While everyone was hiding Gokou and Goten wandered down the stairs and hide behind the couch.  
  
"Gee, I feel really stupid right now." Trunks said. Buu and his face covered by Piccolo's cape were currently pushing him up into the back of the couch.  
  
"I know what you mean Trunks." Piccolo said. By the tone in his voice Trunks could picture him red in the face. Trunks looked around the room then realized.  
  
"Dad's still outside!" He said.  
  
"That's true!" Gokou said. "It might not look right if Vegeta out side leaning against our house!"  
  
"Great! Someone go and get him." Chichi said in a loud whisper.  
  
"I will." Goten said. It made sense because he was closest to the door, hiding beside the coat rack in fact. He stood up from his place and went to the front door then stepped out side. Goten looked from one side to the other then spotted Vegeta. He ran over to him then whispered in a rush, "You have to come inside!"  
  
"You don't tell me what I have to do kid." Was what Goten got in response.  
  
"Come on Vegeta! Gohan will be home any minute!"  
  
Seeing his impatient and frantic voice the prince stood up. It wasn't because of Goten he stood up, it was because of Bulma. He didn't want her to hit him in the head again with the stupid pan. It hurt like hell, and left a pretty good-sized mark. So they entered the house and Goten went back to sitting behind the coat rack. Vegeta stood over against the wall beside a flowerpot. There was no way he'd duck behind the couch or chair like a child  
  
Headlights pulled into the driveway five minutes later and shut off. Everyone held their breath waiting for the door to open. They heard Gohan's key go in and heard him play with the door handle then finally open it. With that done everyone jumped up and yelled,  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Then there was another shout.  
  
"Candy!" A pink beam left Buus atenda and stuck a too surprised Gohan. He fell to the ground no longer a half Saiyan but a pink gumball. There was silence and every looked from Buu to Gohan, then Gohan to Buu. Vegeta grinned and held back a sudden laugh. This really was a surprise; Gohan probably didn't expect to be turned into candy. Mr. Satan placed his hands behind his head and gave a short laugh.  
  
"Uh, Buu, I think you were, uh a little confused. Please turn Gohan back to normal." He said.  
  
"Oh. Buu do. Buu Trunks Gohan back to normal." Another beam left his head and Gohan appeared once more shock still written all over his face. He looked around seeing all of his family and friends and smiled.  
  
"Uh, Hey everyone." Gohan then noticed the 'You've become a professor' banner hanging between the kitchen entrance loosely. A part of him told him he should have known his mother would do this for him. Everyone got up from their hiding places to greet the newly found teacher. After they were all talking and dinner was ready everyone got their plates and food. That's when Gokou realized he forgot the fish and was disappointed until he saw the turkey, and rice balls Chichi had made.  
  
What started out to be a bad end to the day, actually turned out to be a great one. There was enough food for everyone which none of the cooks expected there to be, and most important of all everyone had a great time.  
***  
In another universe twenty years ahead of the one were all so familiar with, it wasn't a good time. Bulmas air car landed softly outside of a dark mountain cave. She sucked up all the courage she had and got out of the air car deciding it was best to not capsule it. The sky was dark a storm was moving in from somewhere to the north Now it would be only a matter of time for Bulma to find these thing and destroy them. She stood out side of the castle, her fathers book in hand, then walked forward into darkness that she'd soon regret ever doing.  
****  
  
Now click the small lavender box and leave a review! In word is messing up again I apologize. It's not my fault! Really! 


	3. Back To The Past

I really have nothing to say here, except that I got the Goosebumps writing the chapter. Not that its scary or anything, but I dunno.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
* * * *  
  
Small and brown, the box was stuck to the side of the rocky ledge. Camflodged with the same color of the rocks it was nearly impossible to see. The door was no different of course. It was very ugly and rustic looking molded together with the growth and vines that creep along the mountain. The box had a key set of numbers just like a telephone. A blue haired woman stood with a brow arched, and her hand resting thoughtfully on her chin. "Hmmm." Was the only sound she made while eyeing the code box.  
  
Bulma didn't think after all these years a key box would still be working any longer. She didn't bring and tools with her except for the screwdriver in her pocket, but that was always there. The jet plane she brought also didn't have anything inside of it either so she did the only thing she could do.  
  
Bulma brought out the screwdriver, halfway wishing Trunks was there to blast the door down. The stupid screw didn't want to come out for some reason. Bulma pushed on it harder and it broke. She cursed and tried another one on the other side.  
  
Success!  
  
Two hours later, after praying, nearly in tears, cutting herself, and dodging pieces of flying screw particles Bulma was inside the code box. Dozens and dozens of beady wires lined the outer rim of the box, while circuit boards flooded the back of it. But this would be no problem for the beautiful scientist! After all she looked forward to things like this. Sticking her screwdriver in side and tapping into one circuit board she undid its mainframe.  
  
After that, Bulma ripped all but one wire out of the side and proceeded to cut them all. This job took no more then ten minutes when the door ahead of her gave a clunky pull and opened. She smiled placing the screwdriver into her pocket with her hand resting on it. You never can be too sure what these mad scientist have in their labs.  
  
Bulma took in a silent breath and took a step forward. She entered the dark lab with not even a light to guide her way. Reaching out to the wall her hand slid over three switches. She flicked up the first one her hand landed on. The outside light turned on.  
  
"Well that's not going to help." Bulma said to herself and flipped another. The second light didn't work; it only flickered revealing the place for a minute then faded out. So she flipped the last light. The emergency lights circling the place. They were a darker red then she expected although it was enough to look around. The lay out for the lab was simple.  
  
One huge room with computers on all walls, the big cabinet was sitting in the corner to her right, two refrigerators, stove, and table sat to the left. Drinks still sat on the table as if they had never been touched. Soda cans sat next to the drinks, with an old plate. That entire set up gave Bulma Goosebumps. She wasn't surprised when she saw that the computer her father had drawn wasn't in this room. The basement was going to be were that was located. The dark, probably damp, cold and creepy basement.  
  
Another reason she should have brought Trunks.  
  
Bulma took another look around the lab. No wonder her father figured it was no big deal working there. There was nothing wrong with this place, it didn't have anything bad or horrific experiments going on that looked dangerous. Mostly looked like regular computer programming and design. Bulma walked to the back of the room to try and find the basement door. She still couldn't figure out why her father had worked with Gero. If he made the androids and Cell, how could Dr. Briefs not have been able to notice the evilness?  
  
Maybe he was dumb to the idea of it. Anyway it didn't matter now. Bulma reached the back of the round room and found another door. This one however, looked rather newer then the one outside. It didn't have a key code just a handle. This seemed to puzzle the older scientist into wondering how they indented to protect their things if someone broke in.  
  
After all the key code outside wasn't even a problem. Bulma reached out for the metal handle and turned it. Her heart was jumping now getting excited. Part of her said not to open the door, because there had to be something more to protect the lab and it's probably down in the basement.  
  
'Down in the basement waiting for you Bulma, waiting for you to open the door so it can eat you.' Her mind race on with all wild and yet possible truthful ideas. Bulma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She bit down onto her lip, a habit she now acquired, and pulled the door open. Like a gust of wind swept over the room a patch of pure darkness swept over the room and right threw Bulma.  
  
She screamed and fell backwards getting caught on a table. The darkness spread threw the lab then left out the same door Bulma had entered. Bulma stood up slowly holding her chest and breathing hard. She had never seen anything like that in her life, and NEVER wanted to again. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end, and Goosebumps flooded her whole body. She let out her breath and opened her eyes to see the room was back to normal.  
  
The basement door was still open wide this time red light ran down the metal stair well. Bulma made her way to the stairs walking around the fallen table. She started down the stairs quietly and carefully just in case something was down there. Yet, she was sure her scream told them, if something or something was down there that she was in their house. Bulma cursed herself for screaming. She let her hands slips on the smooth cold surface until she reached the bottom.  
  
Her eyes widened as she found a long solid steel/metal she didn't know which, hallway. There was only one room to the side so Bulma headed there. Again the door had no key code.  
  
She pushed open the heavy door and peered inside. The wall in here also had a metallic surface, but it was a small room. Cameras and desk computers lined the back wall, which had to be no more then six feet fort he door. And maps were all over the left side of the wall. Bulma walked into the room and over to the map wall. Her finger scanned all the many hallways, and rooms browsing around curiously.  
  
"This place has to have at least four more lower levels." She said amazed. Her eyes then went to the monitors, which were all in fine working order. She scanned all one hundred and three of them, (Bulma counted as she went along) not seeing a single life form except herself. The last monitor however, was shorted out and only showed static. Bulma tapped the side of the monitor hoping to get a picture in. When nothing came into focus she banged on the side.  
  
The static jolted and the picture of the last camera appeared lines sliding threw the picture making it hard to read. Bulma slapped the side of the monitor once more and most of the lines cleared away. She leaned into the screen trying to make out what was in that room. Bulma pushed back strands on her hair while narrowing her eyes. The room was darker then the others it had no lights or emergency lights for that matter. The only thing lighting it was some unknown glare from the back that Bulma couldn't see.  
  
Something inside told her what she wanted to find was in that room, and that, that light had something to do with it. She kept watching the screen waiting fro something to happen. Just as she was getting to turn away the light in the back of the room grew bigger. Bulma watched as it filled up the room showing off many tables, more computers, and-  
  
Her fathers drawing of that large computer which was centered in the middle. Bulma pulled herself up onto the computer desk and pushed her face against the glass. Her feet dangles off the edge and her arms supported her upper body, and she sat like a dog looking into the monitor.  
  
The light kept on growing until it reached the tip of the side of some long box. Bulma couldn't make out what that was. She tried to stare harder at the screen but gave her self a headache. She jumped off the computer desk rubbing her eyes, which showed blurry little dots every time she looked around. She glanced up at the monitor one last time when something flashed by the screen.  
  
Or at least she thought something did.  
  
A shadow.  
  
Bulma rubbed her eyes deciding she was just to close to the screen. She turned and walked away still rubbing her sore eyes leaving the room, oblivious to the fact the something's face was now pushed up into the camera starring at her back as she walked away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks stood in the shower starring down at the tan floor. The warm water sprayed his tired body dripping from his purple locks and running down his face and into his eyes. He blinked the water out, the burn not having any affect on him. The look on his face was serious and he knew something was wrong. For as long as he knew his mother, which was all his life, he knew all of her emotions, when she was planning something and when she was --- lying.  
  
She had lied to him earlier when they ran into each other in the hall. His mother wasn't going grocery shopping, and if she thought she convinced him, she was wrong. Trunks crossed his arms over his bare chest and signed closing his eyes. He searched the planet for her energy signal. Bulma wasn't a strong human or anything, but for some weird reason her signal was always the easiest to find.  
  
Even when Gohan was alive, she was the easiest.  
  
Trunks heart went into his throat and his eyes shot open. Hers was nowhere to be found. He closed he eyes tighter this time and focused harder. He still couldn't pick anything up. Almost in a panic Trunks turned off the shower reached out of the curtain and grabbed his yellow towel which sat on the sink next to the tub. Trunks rapped the towel around his waste and stepped out of the tub and onto a piece of soap.  
  
Yelling out as his foot slid up on the soap and he flew backwards, landing hard on his rear in the shower. One leg on propped on the toilet, the other laying in the floor, his arm was on the facet for the tub, and he was sitting on his other arm/wrist. Trunks sat up rubbing the back of his wet head.  
  
"Ouch." He grumbled. Using his arms to balance on he pushed up and got out of the bathtub easily. Then reached down and picked up the lose soap throwing it back into the tub, even though it was now dirty from it's run on the floor, and left. Trunks knew his mother would scowled him for that and tell him to just threw it away and get a new one, which he didn't understand. "Just wash it off." He'd say.  
  
Now back in his room Trunks got dressed in his normal attire. The same set of clothes he wore to the past. His mother tried to buy him new things, but Trunks just refused to wear them. These had importance to him, his capsule jacket and all reminded him of his stay with the others. Trunks smiled everything he thought of them, and wished he could go and visit. He figured his past self to be at least fourteen by now.  
  
Before he left his room he grabbed his sword from behind the door and made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He ran out the back door and jumped into the sky on a search for his lost mother wherever she was. Trunks told himself he was getting worked up for nothing and that she was probably just far away.  
  
"But why can't I sense her?" He demanded angrily. Heading towards the mountains Trunks thought that'd be the best area he felt her signal at.  
  
* * * *  
  
After looking in the many rooms on the first level of the basement Bulma left and headed downwards in the elevator. She still had that long case in the back of her mind and wondered if she should just go straight to the fourth floor and see what it was. After all she was here to shut down the androids there were to be released tomorrow. More androids, more trouble. The sad thing for Bulma was, was that she knew these artificial humans had something to do with her father.  
  
Seven and Eighteen were Gero's creations same goes with Cell, she was sure of, but these new ones. They had to be a different story, and why were they being released so late in time? She signed and pushed the button with the four on it. The elevator shook and paused before traveling downwards. As she began to go down the elevator's music began to play over the speaker. The music had no beat and sounded rather dead.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest ignoring the music. She looked out the window of the elevator as she passed the second then third floor. Either she was nervous or the ride was taking longer to the fourth floor then the others. Bulma had never been Closter phobic in her life, but the little square she was in now was sure making her that way.  
  
Finally it stopped and the door opened with a squeak. A large black wire hung down from one of the lights on the ceiling. Sparks of electricity dancing around it as the wire looked like it had been cut or sliced threw. The cover for the light was also on the ground with glass spread out everywhere. Bulmas shoes walked over the pieces with crunches here and there. She rounded the first hallway finding no doors yet.  
  
Her memory of the map was pretty accurate and she knew that there was only one door on this floor. The door with the broken security camera on it and the long capsule thing. There were loads of hallways to nowhere on this floor also, but Bulma only had to walk down three. She was now rounding the second corner and heading towards the last hallway. She wondered why everything was metal as her hand brushed on the smooth surface of the wall. She had never seen such smooth steel before. She stopped in the middle of the hall and took her screwdriver out of her pocket. A small sample of the wall wouldn't hurt for later study.  
  
Bulma stabbed the wall as hard as she could digging into it. She turned on the screwdriver letting it drill into the wall chipping away the metallic pieces. She dug at it until a large chunk formed and fell onto the ground with a clatter. The capsule corp. owner smiled happily and picked the piece up pocketing it along with the screwdriver.  
  
For some weird reason collecting that sample made Bulma very happy. She continued down the long hall rounding the last corner nearly running into the door. It came up so fast Bulma could have sworn it moved at her. She shrugged it off and reached for the knob. With a turn and pull the door opened and the blue haired lady stepped in.  
  
It was dark in that room with the light she saw in the screen totally gone. Bulma stumbled around searching for a switch. Reaching out with her arms she tried to find her way around in the dark room. She had a strange feeling she was being watched by someone and it was starting to scare her. She really wanted that light on now. Stumbling around Bulma felt as if something had just grabbed her leg.  
  
She toppled to the ground knocking the breath out of her. As she fell the lights in the room popped on. Bulma jumped up as fast as she could and looked around frantically.  
  
"Anyone there?" She asked trying not to show fear. If it was one thing Bulma had learned from her husband and son if was to be able to control her fear. Of all the evil beings and creepy critters she had ever seen she couldn't be scared of something so simple. Heck, if she survived Namek and the androids a light suddenly coming on wasn't anything at all.  
  
"Come on Bulma!" She told herself. "There's nothing in this place that should bother you." Bulma looked around the room to make sure her statement was true. She walked over to the big mainframe in the center of the room and circled it, inspecting it. She had never seen such a design in her life; the pure physics of the thing was almost impossible. Dr. Gero had most of the keyboards in another language that Bulma didn't understand. Cables ran from the computer and up threw the walls over to the pods.  
  
She let her fingers scan the keyboards bringing up old files of projects and such. They were boring so Bulma turned her attention to something on the other side of the computer. Those long objects were standing up leaning on the wall. She could tell now that they were people pods of some sorts. There were four of them, but the last one at the end was--- open.  
  
Her eyes widened in sudden fear that whatever was in that pod was running around the building, loose. Watching her every move. She shook the thought out of her head coming to the conclusion it was left open. Bulma walked over to the closed ones and tired to look inside. She growled in frustration to find she was too short to see. So lifting a leg she balanced herself on the outer rim. The glass was dusty so she used her sleeve as a cloth and wiped it off until she could see clearly.  
  
Bulma starred straight into the face of a girl who looked identical to Android Eighteen except for the fact she had spiky bangs. She gasped silently then stepped over to the next pod, dusting it off automatically. A man was in that one. He had long white hair and wore a visor over his forehead. He looked just as peaceful as the girl did. Stepping to the next and last closed pod Bulma peered inside. There was another boy inside that capsule also. This one looked to be the same age past Trunks would probably be now. He was shorter then the others Bulma could tell that because she no longer needed to stand on the rim on his capsule.  
  
He had a bowl cut with dull green hair. His eyes were open wide revealing dull blue pupil-less eyes. Bulma backed away from the capsules and headed to the main computer once more.  
  
'There's one missing Bulma.' Her mind repeated over and over. She shook that thought off and began to type on the keyboard guessing at keys. It was time to shut these things off so they would never plague her world or any other world for that matter.  
  
'Where's the fourth Android Bulma?' Her mind shouted. Bulma gritted her teeth typing faster this time. She was sorting threw files and was almost done with deleting the Artificial Humans one when-  
  
The lights cut out.  
  
Bulma screamed as something came up from behind her and pulled her from the computer. Then whatever it was threw her across the room sending her into the wall. She slid onto the floor clutching her head trying to rub the pain out. She reached out into the darkness searching for something to help herself stand up. When her hand brushed upon something, which felt like clothes Bulma pulled back immediately.  
  
Of course her human reflexes weren't fast enough and the something grabbed her arm. Bulma yelled out and swung her foot hoping to connect with it.  
  
"Humans. Pathetic and weak, the reasons behind their creation will be forever unknown to me." His voice was as cold as ice, sending shivers down Bulmas spine. She stopped struggling to see what had her.  
  
"W-Who are--"  
  
"Don't question me infernal weakling." He hissed.  
  
"Look buddy I don't know what in the hell your problem is but you better--- " Bulma stopped talking when the mysterious man shoved her into the wall again. This angered the blue haired woman to the point of bursting. She swung out again hoping for a hit. She felt a thin liquid run down the back of her head and onto her neck. By that time she knew it was blood, from being slammed into the wall.  
  
"You're my ticket out of here woman." He began again. "Now what do you say we release my friends." He lifted Bulma to her feet letting her stand by herself. She reached out into the darkness but felt no one. Concentrating hard Bulma tried to see threw the dark but failed. She made her way around to the door by using the wall for a guide once she found it. She leaned on the wall trying to get her bearings right.  
  
'Go straight.' Her mind said. 'Destroy that computer!!' Bulma bared her teeth as flash back of the androids entered her mind. She had to kill those things. The one that was loose was trapped down there so Bulma figured that was all right. But those others, his 'friends' needed to go! Yet, if he did come to the surface, her Trunks would probably kill him anyhow.  
  
Bulma pushed herself from the wall and caught onto the computer. She took out her screw driver, raised it over her head, then with all the strength she could muster, spun around and stabbed the free android (Which is what Bulma thought him to probably be) in his stupid artificial eyeball.  
  
"Stupid JERK!" She yelled. Yet another trait she had learned from Trunks and Vegeta. She could sense them like they could, but she could at least feel a presents.  
  
The android gave a high-pitched echoed scream and disappeared once again into the darkness. Bulma spun back around, now beating the keyboards and computer screens to bits. Shocks and sparks flew out, glass fell to the ground cutting her hands and scraping her face. To a person of the past Bulma probably looked as if she had flipped her lid, or gone crazy. But if you lived your life in chaos for over twenty years, and another threat was coming to ruin it, you'd probably go crazy and beat the thing that made it also.  
  
Bulma's foot flew up and she began kicking the bottom half of the computer until her foot was lodged inside. Once the satisfying feeling of victory entered her veins Bulma stopped, and started panting. She jammed her screwdriver into the main circuit box of the computer, smirked and ran away. Using the wall again she found her way out of the room, and left that creepy place.  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks had already flown around the mountains three times and hadn't seen any sign of his mother. He was beginning to be extremely worried and had a bad feeling. She didn't seem herself earlier like something was wrong and he wanted to know what. If she discovered something she would have gone to try and --- stop it? Trunks loved his mother more then life, and she might have been the smartest woman in the world, but she was weak.  
  
She couldn't battle something like he could. Bulma might have yelled and fussed at it, but she couldn't fight it. Trunks stopped and looked around his area once again. Her signal was totally gone with out even leaving a sign of where she might be. He growled lowering himself to the tip of a rocky ledge and starred out. There was nothing he could do or say to find her now, so all he could do it wait?  
  
"Damn." He cursed.  
  
Trunks glanced down noticing a small black dot. His eyes lit up and he blasted off after it. When he landed he was even more puzzled to find his mothers ship just sitting there. Another sign that something was wrong. She left the ship with out turning it into a capsule. He looked all around the plane to see if Bulma was there, but found nothing. Trunks floated up standing on top of the plane and looked around. Maybe she fell out and was laying on the ground somewhere unconscious. Such horrible thought ran threw his mind. Isn't it weird how in the moment of panic the worst thoughts come into mind? Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Mother! Where are you?!" He yelled into the vastness of the mountain valleys.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
The lavender haired boy spun around to see Bulma starring at him. She looked perfectly fine and unharmed. Trunks ran over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. He starred down at down at her, but was too happy he found her to yell at her.  
  
"Mother! What in the world? I have been frantic looking for you! Why are you out here?" He demanded. Bulma just continued to smile at him.  
  
"No reason sweet heart. I was just looking for an old abandon lab that was in your grandfathers diary."  
  
Trunks arched and eyebrow. That was a little bit easier to get out of her then he thought it would have been. Normally she would have yelled and told him he stresses too much about her safety. Then another thought entered his head and he blinked at her, watching her still smile weirdly.  
  
"Mother," he started seriously narrowing his eyes. "Why can't I feel your energy?" Trunks dropped his hands from her shoulders and took a step backwards. His mothers smile faded and was replaced by a look Trunks had never seen before.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Someone who has been living in a tomb for the past twenty years. Now finally thinks to this idiotic waste of space I'm inhabiting, I'm free, as are my friends." The voice coming out of Bulma's mouth was cold and harsh. It scared Trunks so see such a voice coming out of his mother's vocal cords. Her lip curved into a smirk and she leapt at Trunks, the bottom of her foot colliding with the middle of his chest. Surprisingly the lavender haired boy was kicked back off the ledge falling into the lower area of the mountain.  
  
The fake Bulma then picked up the largest boulder she could find and threw it down at Trunks. Trunks who was in the middle of getting up quickly sent a ki attack to blast the rock. He shot up out of the trench landing once more on the ledge in front of his mother. He lunged at her grabbing her arms tightly.  
  
"Come on mom! Fight it!" He yelled. Bulma struggle to break free of his grasp, but Trunks wouldn't let go. So she leaned forward connecting her head with his. Trunks let go stumbling backwards, holding his forehead. He wasn't going to fight her, let alone hit her. Who ever had taken control of her body was going to be in big trouble when he got a hold of them. He caught his mother's fist before she could hit him in the face and held tightly.  
  
"Mom please! Don't let them control you like this! PLEASE!" He begged frantically. Bulma stopped struggling and gave out falling into Trunks. He caught her no surprise, but the look on her face was pure horror.  
  
"T-Trunks-go. Don't let--- past, save it. Don't let me--" Bulma was fighting it. She was fighting that android that had interrogated with her body and escaped. She wanted her son to leave now. Bulma closed her eyes feeling him taking control of her once again. With her last strength she shoved the sample of the metal and his grandfathers diary into his pocket.  
  
'That might help him fight these things.' She thought.  
  
Bulma broke away from Trunks the cold look returning to her features. At the same time the mountain started to rumble and three other people shot out of the mountain sending it crumbling. They floated in the line hovering above Bulma and Trunks. There was a girl and two other guys Trunks noticed, none of which had any energy presents.  
  
"Your mother has more spirit in her to fight then I thought. Too bad-Too bad it won't--" He growled as his hard face was replaced once again by Bulmas soft one. She fell to the ground and Trunks rushed over. Bulma lifted her had halting him.  
  
"Listen Trunks, you must go--" she took a deep breath sweat pouring from her face. "Go to the past--- save it T-Trunks." Her face went hard again, and then back to soft. She looked up at Trunks with pleading eyes.  
  
"I can't leave you!" Trunks shouted back at her. "No way!"  
  
Bulma was about to yell at him when she suddenly felt like she was floating. She slipped out of something really smoothly feeling her body never touch the ground, but just fall. As if something had been removed from her soul and then she blacked out.  
  
Trunks watched his mother fall to the ground lifeless. He watched as the android slipped out of her body with out as if it was natural. Bulma gave no scream or sound as he came out she just starred at Trunks with dull blue pupil-less eyes and fell. Trunks opened his eyes wide, his mouth moving up and down but no words came out.  
  
"M-Mother." He mumbled. Narrowing his eyes glaring at the android that had just killed his mother his felt his hair start to rise. With a sudden yell his lavender became tall jaggy golden strands. He flew at the android in rage swinging his fist around like a mad man. The android merely smiled dodging each and every blow moving from side to side.  
  
"Fight me you coward!!!" Trunks screamed swinging another hopeless punch. The artificial human looked to his comrades and grinned.  
  
"He wants 'me' to fight him. What do you think? Should I give this little boy a lesson?"  
  
They all nodded grinning the same horrible grin that made Trunks even madder.  
  
"Alright then." He lunged to the left dodging a kick, then spun around the enraged super Saiyan. Trunks cursed as his attack missed, but was caught off guard and didn't even see when the android attacked him. He only felt a large amount of pain from his stomach to his head, and blood dribble out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide as it all had happen to fast. His hair fell back town to normal and Trunks collapsed to the ground in a heap.  
  
The android looked like he had never moved an inch. He smiled down at Trunks then floated into the air, waved, then blasted off with his comrades. The half-breed struggled to breath catching his breath in large gasps. He wobbled around in the ground like a baby who couldn't walk yet. Sitting himself on his knees and head Trunks starred at the ground with only his left eyes open. He saw the blood fall fro his mouth, and still felt the pain in his stomach, which he clutched.  
  
He never even saw it coming. That guy must have hit him at least thirty times if not more. Another thought puzzled him, why didn't he the android kill him?  
  
Trunks unraveled his arms fro his gut and used them to push himself up. Once he was standing Trunks wobbled back and fourth still a little woozy. His attention then went to the sky, where he noticed all the androids far off in the distance. There were in a circle with their hands raised.  
  
Trunks blinked.  
  
A round dot of energy was above them. While little particles came out from their hands gathering into the dot.  
  
"What are they doing?" Trunks said out loud. Then it hit him, that dot was growing in size, it wasn't meant to level a city. It was meant for more damage. SAY BLOWING UP EARTH.  
  
"Oh god no." He said his eyes wide. "I-I can't --- do anything. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" He closed his eyes and yelled powering up once again destroying the rocks around him. The feeling of being helpless was getting to him and he didn't like it. Trunks didn't know what to do, he didn't want to leave, but it was his mother's last plea. He clenched his fist and starred down at her body.  
  
"I'll fix everything mother. I'll bring you back, somehow, I promise mother!" With that said Trunks blasted off in the direction of Capsule corp. where the time machine was. In his super saiyan level he was at the large building in no time. He landed on the front porch and looked into the sky. They were still in a circle this time the dot had grown much more. White light filled the sky shadowing their faces.  
  
Around the city people were coming out of their homes to stare at the pretty sight. Some of them clapped and wanted more think it was fireworks. Trunks wanted badly to warn them and some how save them all, but he couldn't. So he ran inside straight to his mother's lab. He blasted open her locked door and ran inside. Her computer was still on the place was a total mess. Luckily his old capsule box was resting on the shelf above the television. He grabbed the white box and ran out of the lab, then out of the house.  
  
Trunks looked into the sky and he felt his heart stop.  
  
They threw it.  
  
Fumbling around he frantically opened the capsule box, took out the time machine and tossed it. It appeared with a 'boom' like normal and looked fine. Trunks wasted to time and jumped into the seat. The energy ball was closer he could feel the heat of it right above him. The glow was even brighter then he thought. He pushed the button watching everything turn on. His first glance was towards the energy reading.  
  
He would have barely enough to make the jump.  
  
Trunks closed the glass top and pushed more buttons' then the final one. The time machine made a sputtering noise and died. He nearly had a heart attack. The building around him was starting to crumble, and Trunks was stuck with a machine that needed energy badly. So he tried it one more time.  
  
"Come on work for me!" He said.  
  
Everything was starting to shake, Trunks saw people being sucked into the beam, while others screamed. He closed his eyes and prayed it world work. This was his last chance to leave.  
  
"Please." He said and pushed the button as the energy ball collided with the Earth.  
* * * *  
  
Well that's it for now! So click the lavender box on the left and leave a review. This was 8 pages so be nice alright!!  
  
Bai~ 


	4. Late Sparring, late night

Hi all! This is the next chapter so be happy and read and enjoy it okay!  
  
~*~  
  
An ear perching scream filled the hallways of Capsule corp. Bulma automatically sat up in bed sweat pouring from her brow. Her pink spaghetti strapped pajama top was sticking to her body. Vegeta too sat up quickly looking at her tiredly, with only his right eye open.  
  
"What the hell woman?" He demanded sleepily.  
  
Bulma felt her face flush and found she couldn't look at him. She brushed a lose blue bang out of her face. She swung her feet over the bed placing them on the soft carpet.  
  
"I uh, had a nightmare." She signed. Vegeta grunted and laid back down mumbling something like, 'Stupid human emotions and dreams.' Bulma just rolled her eyes. She had good come back to that one but ignored him. Bulma stood up and left her bedroom walking slowly down the hall.  
  
She peeked into Trunks room and found him stretched out wildly on his bed. The covers on one side of his body and the sheets on the other making a 'V' shape. Bulma smiled then headed to Bura's room where she found the small girl sleeping peacefully covers and sheets in tacked.  
  
After checking on her children the blue haired woman headed downstairs to the kitchen. She took a pan out of the cabinet and placed it on the stove. Then she pushed the lazy susan and took out the green tea, unwrapped it and placed it in the water. She placed her right hand on the non-heated part of the stove and leaned on it. She yawned and starred at the boiling water.  
  
Bulma hadn't had a dream about her future son in a long time. The last one she had was far different then the one she had tonight though.  
  
Trunks had been in trouble, and something had happened to her. She saw the pained look on his face. He was always so serious, so much different then her Trunks. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'maybe it has something to do with Goten being here. '  
  
The water had been boiling now for long enough and she turned it off. Bulma took the pot off the stove and of a mug of the rack. She poured the tea into the mug over the sink.  
  
She took her mug and sat down at the round kitchen table in the middle of the kitchen. She left the pot in the sink to be cleaned later on in the morning. Tea had always seemed to calm her when something was wrong. There was just something magical about the warm liquid flowing down the back of her throat and filling her tummy.  
  
She smiled as she sipped once more. A creak from the stairs made her look up. Bura was standing on the last step clutching the teddy bear she had gotten for Christmas.  
  
"Momma." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Bura-chan what are you doing up this late?" Bulma asked smiling. She sat away from the table and patted her knee. Bura ran over and jumped on to her mother.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream sweetie?"  
  
"No momma. I just woke up." Bura answered then yawned stretching out her pudgy arms. She clutched the bear tighter to her small chest, while cuddling against her mother. Bulma smiled knowing her daughter would be asleep in minutes. She finished her tea off and sat the cup on the table.  
  
Standing up Bulma slid her arm under Bura for support. She held the small child close to her making her way to the stairs.  
  
Once she entered Buras room she placed the girl on her bed then tucked her tightly in. Bulma watched as she slept soundlessly every once in a while her fingers rapping tightly around her teddy.  
  
"G'night Bura-chan." Bulma said and left the room. She peeked into Trunks door when she reached it and had to cover her mouth to shield the laughter. He was now on the floor, cuddling with one of Bura's baby dolls she had left in there, and sucking his thumb!  
  
'So much for Mr. I'm too cool.' Bulma thought grinning. She shut his door leaving only a crack and made her way to her own bedroom. Bulma found the bed empty and the bathroom light on. She quickly jumped onto her side ad got comfortable then closed her eyes.  
  
The bathroom door opened and the light was cut out as Vegeta walked over and joined her. He pretty much fell onto the mattress and snatched some covers from his wife. A shadow fell across her eyes and Bulma opened them slightly. A small figure was slowly crossing the room to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Daddy?" Came Buras voice.  
  
Grunt.  
  
"Daddy?" She repeated.  
  
Another grunt.  
  
"DADDY." Bura raised her voice and bopped her daddy on the head with her bear.  
  
"What Bura?" Vegeta growled obviously annoyed.  
  
"I don't wanna sleep in my room. Can I sleep in here with you and mommy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Bura began to sniffle.  
  
"Fine Bura but only for tonight alright?" He growled again but this time with a small sign.  
  
"Okay daddy!" Bura said cheerfully and jumped over her father landing between the both of them. Bulma felt the bed bounce and grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning was a normal one. Vegeta was up hours before his wife and daughter, and son for that matter. Whoever thought Bulma was up early was sadly mistaken. She loved sleep almost as much as she loved a good adventure, as long as that adventure didn't last a couple of months on a strange planet.  
  
She still had nightmares about that.  
  
Bulma was awakened by Bura bouncing on her bed. The older blue haired female turned onto her back and adjusted her eyes to look at her little one.  
  
"Bura what in the world?" She said.  
  
"Time to get up! Time to get up! Time to get up!" Bura shouted. "We have company! Company! Company! Company!"  
  
Bulma blinked and sat up pushing the sheets off of her. She slid to the side and her feet touched the carpet. Bura jumped off the bed and ran out of the room shouting, "She'll be down in a minute! Minute! Minute!" Then giggling.  
  
Bulma didn't bother throwing on her robe and instead marched her self out of the room and down the stairs. She was going to give whoever was at her house this early in the morning a piece of her mind! And she so didn't care who that person-  
  
"Oh. Hi Gokou."  
  
Was.  
  
Her anger suddenly lost as she looked at his cheerful face. She scratched her head looking at him somewhat confused.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's so early."  
  
"Actually its twelve something Bulma. I'm here to spar with Vegeta. But I can't seem to find him, Bura was helping me." He patted the small girl's head, who beamed and swung her teddy wildly.  
  
"Check the gravity room?" Bulma asked walking to the sliding glass door, opening it, and then walked outside. Gokou followed with Bura funning past them and straight to her swing set.  
  
"Yeah he wasn't-" But the earth bound Saiyans sentence was cut short as a yellow beam crossed his face barely missing his nose. "-In there." He finished looking to his side now.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled watching smoke balling from her garden center. "Look what you did!" She yelled again.  
  
But her husband didn't notice his wives presents and marched straight up to 'Kakkarott.'  
  
"Five hours Kakkarott. FIVE house." He barked.  
  
"Heh. I know I'm late Vegeta, you see I had to help Goten with something then Chichi wanted me to help her with laundry and I couldn't just leave because that would be rude and I probably would not have dinner and Chichi would yell at me and I didn't want her yelling at me cause she does that a lot already." He inhaled deeply taking up for his lack of breath missed while he was talking.  
  
Vegeta starred at him rival then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in one swift motion. "Whatever." He growled not able to find words to retaliate. "Lets just go now." His energy flared around him causing Bulma to cover her face.  
  
"Sorry about waking you up Bulma." Gokou said then blasted off after his 'friend.'  
  
Bulma signed then turned back to the door. She would never understand those two. Glancing over her shoulder as she placed her hand on the door handle she watched Bura swinging back and fourth.  
  
"I'm going inside now sweetie." She called.  
  
"Okay mommy! I'm gonna stay out and play now okay?"  
  
"All right." Bulma answered and entered the kitchen. She first made her way over to the refrigerator and pulled out a tray of eggs and some butter. She then opened the breadbox, which was next to the fridge and took out a loaf of bread. She was going to make breakfast for herself, Bura and Trunks is he decided to get out of bed.  
  
Sure it was noon but sometimes eggs, toast and sausage was a good lunch.  
  
Bulma stood at the stove scrambling the twenty eggs in the baking bowl humming happily to herself. She turned the stove down so the butter in the middle would melt to quickly, then crossed to the island and took out some bread. She brought the stack of bread back to the counter next to the stove and was about to place each piece in her huge hundred slice-fitting microwave, when a shrill scream filled her ears.  
  
Nearly jumping out of her skin Bulmas head turned tot he door, her heart in her throat.  
  
"Bura." She gasped crossing the kitchen in three large steps.  
  
~*~  
  
W00t! I finished the chapter go me! Now you guys must review and stuff! Thanks a bunch! ^__^ 


End file.
